Do The Hippogriff
mały|330x330px Do The Hippogriff — piosenka skomponowana i wykonywana przez najpopularniejszą magiczną grupę rockową – Fatalne Jędze. Była jednym z utworów, które zespół zagrał 25 grudnia 1994 r. na swoim koncercie w Hogwarcie, podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego, w trakcie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Tekst |-|Oryginalny tekst= All right, Hogwarts! Are you ready for some real music?! I said are you readdddy?! Are you readdddy?! I can't hear ya'. All right. Come out, I wanna see your hands in the air We're gonna teach ya' a brand-new dance tonight So move your body. You gotta help us, Hogwarts Together we can do this thing. Are you readdddy? Are you readdddy? Move your body like a hairy troll Learning to rock and roll Spin around like a crazy 'elf A' Dancin' by himself I boogie down like a unicorn No stoppin' till the break of dawn Put your hands up in the air Like a dog, or just don't care (Chorus) Can you dance the hipogriff? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Flyin' off from a cliff Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Swooping down, to the ground Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Wheel around and around and around and around Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Move around like a scary ghost Spooking himself the most Shake your booty like a boggart in pain Again and again and again Get it on like an angry specter Who's definitely out to get ya' Stamp your feet like a leprechaun Gettin' it on, gettin' it on Chorus Yeah, yeah, yeah Ooh, come on Mmm, you gotta move it Like a groovy creature, Creature of the night Yeah, that's right Ah, a creature of the night Well, do ya' feel alright? Do ya' feel alright?v Ow! Yeah! Can you dance like a hippogriff? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Flyin' off from a cliff Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Swooping down, to the ground Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Wheel around and around and around and around Come on, ah, come on, yeah! Can dance you like a hippogriff? Yeah! |-|Tłumaczenie= W porządku, Hogwarcie! Jesteście gotowi na prawdziwą muzykę?! Zapytałem: jesteście gotowi?! Jesteście gotowi?! Nie słyszę. W porządku. Pokażcie się, chcę widzieć wasze ręce w górze. Nauczymy się dzisiaj nowego stylu tańca. Więc ruszcie się. Pomóżcie nam, Hogwarcie. Razem możemy to zrobić. Jesteście gotowi? Gotowi? Rusz się jak owłosiony trol Uczący się tańczyć rock and rolla Zrób obrót jak szalony elf Tańczący po swojemu(freestyle) Ja wywijam jak jednorożec I nie przestanę do rana Podnieście ręce w górę Jak pies albo dajcie sobie spokój Umiesz zatańczyć jak hipogryf? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Odlecieć daleko, znad urwiska Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Zanurkować, głęboko w ziemię Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Zakręcić się i zakręcić się i kręcić i kręcić Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Obróć się jak straszny duch Który przeraził najbardziej sam siebie Ciesz się swoim triumfem jak bogin, który sprawia ból Tak, jeszcze raz i znów i znów Zrób to jak złe widmo Kto zdecydował się, aby to zrobić teraz Tup swoimi stopami jak leprechaun I dalej, i dalej, i dalej Yeah, yeah, yeah Ooh, dalej Mmm, ruszcie się Jak odlotowa kreatura, Nocna mara Yeah, tak ma być Ah, nocna maro Więc, wszystko w porządku? Czujesz się dobrze? Ow! Yeah! Umiesz zatańczyć jak hipogryf? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Odlecieć daleko, znad urwiska Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Zanurkować, głęboko w ziemię Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Zakręcić się i zakręcić się i kręcić i kręcić Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Dalej, ah, dalej, yeah! Umiesz zatańczyć jak hipogryf? Yeah! Występowanie * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) Kategoria:Piosenki en:Do the Hippogriff fr:Do The Hippogriff